The accidental outing
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: "Prank call your dad, " they said. "It'll be funny," they said. No one expected the biggest plot twist of the century. Leading to the strangest outing on the internet. But hey their Dan and Phil right?


Here's a short fic idea.

* * *

Livestreaming, for once on time, Dan chuckled laughed and talked to his subscribers.

He managed to entertain the audience for a full twenty minutes before they screamed for Phil.

"I'm insulted guys," he teased his fans, " am I not enough entertainment?"

The chat filled with apologies in seconds before Dan chuckled," I'm joking guys don't worry. HEY PHIL!" He shouted loudly, " THE INTERNET REQUIRES YOUR PRESENCE!"

Phil walked into the hotel room from the small off to the side lounge, holding his ears delicately, "I seriously doubt its the entire internet Dan. Also a little louder I don't think Florida heard you," he joked a bit loudly, because his ears were still ringing.

Dan rolled his eyes," so Phil, these lovely people of the livestream demanded your presence because apperantly I am not entertaining enough, " he said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"I'd be honored if I didn't reconized at least ten of the usernames from my stream shouting for you," Phil said with a chuckle.

The chat was suddenly filled with 'sempiie noticed meeeeee!?'

"Phil I think you have some admirers," Dan said nudging him playfully.

"Shut up,"Phil said laughing.

The next half hour or so was filled with bants and questions till a person said 'Hey, Dan prank calk your dad?'

Dan read this aloud," okay rainbows'n'hapiness666," (made the username up off top of my head sorry if thats you)

Dan pulled out his phone," hey siri call dad," he said clearly.

"Calling Daddy," siri's automated voice said.

Dan's eyes widned in horror," NO, NOnonono, NO, NO!" He shouted as time seem to slow his heart shuddering at a weird fast yet stopping pace.

Phil's phone started ringing and there was no mistaking it as Phil tried to hide it out of his hands.

Phil fumbled with the phone and the people saw it say 'Dan' with litterally the most incriminating picture of them kissing imaginable on the screen.

"... well Bye!" Dan shouted closeing down YouNow and the his laptop.

Dan and Phil both remained silent for a few minutes before busting out laughing. It shouldn't have been funny really, they were outed in the worst way possible, but still it cracked them up.

"W-who would've thought, we'd get outed on a livestream while on tour in America," Phil stuttered gasping for breath.

Dan chuckled at the irony," especially since tour is when we tried to hide it the most."

Phil's phone went off again, looking at the screen the two realized it was Chris and Pj.

They answered the facetime call," hello?" Phil said in a confused almost question like tone.

"Heard you two got outed by Danny-boy's daddy kink," Chris teased with an eyebrow waggle.

Dan's cheeks redened in embarrassment," i-it wasn't like that Chris!"

Pj rolled his eyes good naturedly as he took the phone from Chris and came onto screen," he knows he was watching, he just wanted to tease you two."

"Besides I just changed his contact name ironically, " he said imphases on ironically.

"Regardless of irony, " Pj said," you guys are going to have to make a coming out video now."

Dan groaned, "we were trying to avoid that," Phil explianed quietly.

"Have you guys seen tumblr yet?" Pj asked.

"No, this all just happened, " Dan groaned again in detest," oh no the phangirls."

Chris smiled," oh yeah there's plenty of that but that's not what Peej was talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked.

Pj smiled," just look."

"Where?" Dan asked.

"Just start with your Dash," Chris said smiling crookedly.

Dan grabbed his laptop from the desk. He opened it his piano fingers flying across the keys as he logged in.

He opened a new browser and pulled up his dashboard emediatly he wad met with posts from all his friends showing support and also strangers saying they supported. But the best thing of all was when a random person said that it was disgusting all his friends and a bunch of random strangers defending them calling the guy rude for judging them without even knowing them.

And even better posts were strangers saying they don't know what the full story is but they support Dan and Phil no matter what, unless of corse they killed some one. Dan and Phil grinned.

"Told you," Chris taunted referring to the time he told them to just tell everyone.

"Now check Twitter, " Pj said with a wide smile.

Twitter was much the same they were even trending across five hashtags.

"This is amazing!" Phil exclaimed.

"You think we sould come put officially now?" Dan asked.

"No!" Chris exclaimed," you should just never clarify. Keep the phans all confused and just alude to it but never say it explicitly," Chis said an evil smirk on his face.

"Your just a sadist aren't you?" Dan asked," that's practucally torture!"

Chris just laughed evilly.

"We should just come out already," Phil said, " the phans have known longer than this anyways, it would just be easier to realease a simple video saying we're together."

Dan nodded," your probably right."

* * *

Video:

Thumbnail was a simple rainbow background with the words 'Surprised? Not so surprise!" On both of their main channels.

The screen opened on a black screen showing the words dramatic reenactment!

The camera zoomed in sloppily on Phil with his phone dialing a number a filter on the video like a grainy 60's film the speed speed up video Phil dialed the number it zooming in on the fact that it was Dan's number. Silly old fashioned film music played in the background.

A title card showed up saying "Dan?"

The Video showed Dan in his tumblr position.

"Yeeeaaah?" Another title card said.

The camera showed Phil again over dramatic stress on his face as he pulled his collar and sweated nervously.

"Wanna go out on a date?" The screen showed.

Screen showed Dan sitting up straighter.

"Sure," screen showed.

The video zoomed back to Phil fistpumping dramatically the achevment music playing as the screen showed the words," boyfriend acquired," flassed across his screen.

The screen suddenly went black with a dramatic cord and said "seven years later..."

"Hey Dan?" Phil asked the younger boy sitting next to him, the video looking normal and no longer old timey.

"Yeah," he said distracted by his computer.

"Think we should come out yet?"

"Uh..." Dan responded.

"I mean we already were accidentally outed.

"Yeah okay," Dan said, taking his laptop off his lap and sitting up.

The camera changed angles.

"Hey!"

"Hello people of the internet," the two said their lines at the same time waving like normal.

"You probably saw the stream," Dan said.

"Or the gifsets," Phil offered.

"Or the memes," Dan listed.

"Or anything else on the world wide web," Phil wrapped up.

"And we thought we'd clear up the rumors. "

"Wait shouldn't we be bawling our eyes out dramatically?" Phil asked.

"W-what?" Dan asked in confusion.

"Crying dramatically you know like how the phans write in their fictions?"

Dan gave Phil a look," okay."

A black and white rain filter apeared over them as they made dramatic face.

"We're a couple and happy!" Dan wailed in a goofy voice.

"So happy," Phil stage sniffled.

They fake wailed in unison. The filter shut off emediatly.

"But in all seriousness we are together," Dan said," and so you know nothing much will change."

"No dramatic videos about our relationship or anything," Phil reassured with hand gesture.

"At most there will be obscure references to dates or moments but that's it," Dan said.

"Thats about it for now we'll continue regularly scheduled lives later."

The screen zoomed out and showed their end screen as they did their regular outro telling the veiwers to give thumbs up and check out their other videos. As the finished Phil covered the screen going black as it ended.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
